A Rebirth of Human and Shinigami
by FantasyxReality
Summary: The end of Kira-that's what the world has come to believe thus making society as it once was. Crime has returned, the stench of filth has once again overwhelmed and corrupted the innocence. But with a watchful and vengeful Shinigami, will the world remain that way? For this Shinigami, there is no such thing as the end of things for he will be the God of this New World..
1. The Beginning

_I do not own Death Note nor any of the associations to it. _

_This purely fan fiction._

_I hope you enjoy the opening and maybe if enough ppl enjoy it, i will start the first chapter and continue on._

_Pls do comment but not too harshly... I just decide to write this last minute_

_But anyway here is the basis of the story._

_Light Yagami after having died becomes a Shinigami and instead of existing as the others do, he decides to return to the human world to carry on his plan of rebuilding this world... but how exactly will he do it and who will he encounter...What will happen when a Shinigami tries to change the world for the better... or worse._

* * *

_I was justice._

_Because I served the innocent._

_I was right._

_For I eliminated the filth. _

_I was going to be the God of this new world._

_Instead I died like a criminal. _

_My name was Light Yagami. _

_But now I am known as a Shinigami._

_And now I have a second chance._

Ryuk was right. The Shinigami world was pitiful. It was nothing but creatures of power bidding their time with gambling and fear. That's what I observed each and every "day" I dragged my "existence" through this realm. I grew weary of it. I began to miss the life existent in the world down below. This world held nothing but absence of time, essence and matter.

"Are you going to go?" Turning, I find Ryuk's large eyes gleaming at me, ablaze with curious entertainment. Even in this "life", I couldn't ignore the uncomfortable aura they portrayed with their gaze. "Do you have to ask…? This world is pathetic." With a hackle and a convulsed shudder of his upper body, Ryuk found this knowledge rather obvious. "Well can't say I didn't warn you. After all…" Taking a step forward, he extended his lengthy finger towards me, the sharp points clearly visible. "That's what brought me to you… the need for something entertaining to happen."

"And you found my entertainment rather limited then… after all… you killed me." A slither of a smile ran throughout Ryuk's mouth as he moved closer to me. "Your time was up, Light. Besides I said from the beginning that I wasn't on anyone's side… in the end, it was my duty to write your name" With that, I returned my attention upon the crevice that lay between this world and the human world. What was the point in arguing with a Shinigami? Especially since they never seemed to exhibit emotions. But that fact didn't cease the harbored anger I kept for how guiltless Ryuk seemed to be when he seemed so eager to watch me build my empire. But it didn't matter... it was a minor miscalculation on my part. My fault for believing I could count on anyone... God is meant to exist and rule in solitary. Smirking to myself, I adjust my stance, attempting to straighten my consistently limp leg. "I suppose all those apples meant nothing?" A gurgle of laughter filled the dreary atmosphere, disturbing the clamoring of gambling nearby. The soft jingle of his chains continuing on even after his voice died down. Shaking my head, I slipped my crimson toned hand into the drapes of my brown jacket, the one memory that passed on with me. Ryuk stepped forward with his head tilted and watched what I was up to until I revealed what I had. A shriveled up green apple decaying of death and sand. Tossing it back at him, I took the opportunity to unleash my wings as he caught it in his claw like hands. "Heh, see ya Light." Ryuk doesn't bother taking a bite but chuckled, appreciating the humor I seemed to hold onto.

"Though I do prefer juicy..." He muttered before watching Light, the Shinigami, dive down into the realm of the humans. "The human who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell..." This rule had been violated and he had wondered how such a man managed to defy it... to become such a humanly Shinigami.

"Well… he was a very interesting human." With that, he swallowed the apple whole.


	2. Chapter 1: Rain Beaten Apple

_A bowl of apples_…. It was my first contact with the human world.

There sitting on my desk in a woven basket of earthly brown. The two colors were very well suited and natural despite its altered and artificial setting. For its red skin wrapped around the tender white flesh that held a tart sweetness still shimmered. And specks of dirt could be seen throughout the handmade carrier.

A microscopic insect probably lay hidden through the threads.

A sudden but soft squeak caught my attention in surprise, removing myself from my first deep consideration in a while. The natural panic almost made me step further into the shadows. But with regaining my senses, I reprimanded myself of my stupidity. I was invisible to the eyes of humans unless... they touched my Death Note and even that wasn't likely to happen without my invitation. My Death Note was safely and securely in my possession away from outside sight and touch.

_But wait… why would someone be here…? In my room?_

Leaning forward, I watched from the corner of my bedroom near the desk by the bowl of apple. Watching as my mother was the one who had opened the door. The sudden sight of her left me stunned for a moment. For it had been as I assumed a long time since I last saw her and yet I hadn't realized the significance of this damage. And she did… look damaged. Her hair always kept neatly cut grew into uneven lengths. Lengths that ran along her small shoulders that held up her usually dress and apron. She never seemed to change out of it. My eyes continued drinking in my mother, finding familiar and unfamiliar.

She seemed rather lost for a moment until she approached my desk. Coming close to me. Stopping in front of the desk, she stooped down and pulled out the left drawer. Her hand disappeared into the shadows of its interior and reappeared shortly after with… my watch. Tilting my head, I loomed over her shoulder slightly to see her slim fingers cradling the watch. Grazing across the polished metal. I remembered... my blood on the face of that watch. "Oh Light…" Lifting my eyes up, I looked at her face now streaming with tears and emotional strain. Her tears for my death… My death… caused by traitors… Clenching my fist, I find no heartache for my mother's pain instead anger at those who let it happen. That damn… Near... sitting there mocking me with that L's façade. And Matsuda…. My eyes darken as the memories of my death return with vigor and adrenaline. The burning of the bullets... one at my arm… then another… and finally rounds ripping through areas I couldn't even comprehend. All I felt while laying on that ground was humiliation and… loneliness… Where had Misa been? She was always tagging along when I didn't have any need for her and then in the end of it all, she isn't there with her bright smile and utter foolishness.

My mother's crying began to cease as she returned the watch back to its darkness. Back in the drawer to gather dust and murderous memories. I moved over to the drawer as she left to go cry in another room over another memory. Slipping my hand through the solid wood, I retrieved my watch. The weight and size of it lighter and smaller than it had been in my human hand. Even the dial of the hands didn't hold much concern for me... time no longer mattered for my life span was practically infinite. Enfolding the watch back within the creases of my palm, I plunge its purpose back into blood. _Sorry mother, this will no longer be your escape to tears but mockery to that death that brought them. _

I turned back to the window for which I used to spend my lifetime gazing out in search for something. And now, again as it had on the day I watched the fall of the Death Note, it would provide me a new path to change this world.

As I once again take flight to the skies, I silently observed the mills of people through the streets. Because somewhere between the ignorant and innocent lay the scum. And shortly they all would be on their knees, begging for sympathy until the weight of blood shed filled their throats. Making them choke on their hypocrisy. But that would be later… I had to make each minuscule detail of my plan perfection. I continued on my descent though the weight of my Death Note reminded me how easy it would be to snuff out those who deserved. My only thought and goal right now was to gather tools… ones that would worship me from afar and do my bidding with the precise devotion of Mikami. Though the same rules from before no longer applied… even if a follower became too close and began to burden me, I could easily eliminate them and the laws of living no longer applied to me.

I wouldn't befall my last fate for I was… God in every essence of the name.. even if Death appeared before it


	3. Chapter 1: Rain Beaten Apple Cont

As the day began to set into night, I found myself pondering my next step. I hadn't meant to leave from my mother's house so early for I needed to check on things and update myself on certain aspects of my family's life. Like why Sayu wasn't at home, comforting mother? And more importantly, did either of them stay in contact with the police force since they are ultimately in debt to the Yagami family for taking down both father and I? It wouldn't be foolish to think so after all didn't Matsuda have a small crush on Sayu…? And if Sayu were seeing him, I could use her to find him and punish him for his crimes then lastly use his information to ultimately crush the pillars of the so called police force. In the end, it would seem relationships are the perfect design for a domino effect of destruction and usefulness. To take a moment to figure out my next move, I settle down on top of a skyscraper. The soles of my boots managing to surprisingly keep a good hold as I bent my knees and balanced my weight forward. The city looked so helpless from such a high view. It was at this view that I begin to wish for something substantial. To see everyone and everything. With such an ability, finding who I need would be simple… such as Misa. It wasn't until now that I realized I had never been over to her place. Nor did I know much of her personal life except for the murder of her family. "This has to be easier…"

"You look lonely, Light." Turning my head, I am greeted by Ryuk's lengthy figure bobbing up and down in midair. His wings reminded me of how a bat's works. "And you've come to keep me company, Ryuk?" Ryuk chuckled before moving over beside me. "You know me better than that, Light." Becoming already annoyed, I get straight to the point of what do I owe the pleasure of his company. "Then what do you want…?" Instead of a response, Ryuk's glassy red eyes stared off into the layers of shadow, purposefully playing with my patience. "You know Ryuk… there is a basket of ripe apples back in my room.." Ryuk's clown like smile extended at this mentioning. "Your bedroom huh... "

"You tell me what you're withholding and they're all yours… matter of fact, I invite you to stay in my room for as long as you'd like. Mother seems to be keeping it going as if I were still living within those walls..."

"How nice of mother…" His tone was mocking but then again every word Ryuk said was. Along with each hiccup of startling laughter. "Well then Light, let's make a deal…. This time I will give you... a small push… since your cleverness seems to no longer exist." Closing my eyes, I count the time until he begins another bout of hackles. "What a clever human you were and now a worthless Shinigami… like the rest of us…" He ends the rambling with a smirk and a push through the wind. Already off. Sighing, I stand up once again before flying after him. But not before wondering how unjustified it is that this Shinigami continues to defy and challenge me.


End file.
